


Green is the Colour of New Love

by Highlander_ThereCanBeOnlyOne



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier RPF, Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kisses, Four times + 1, His eye turns green when he falls in love, I don't know, Multi, awful title, just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_ThereCanBeOnlyOne/pseuds/Highlander_ThereCanBeOnlyOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack falls in love; his left eye turns from a shining blue to a deep emerald green. This is a tale of the four times Jack’s eye turned green and faded and the one time that it stayed that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green is the Colour of New Love

**Author's Note:**

> Cookies to my good friend Chloe who gave me the idea for this fic :D Also, I’m not even attempting to write an Irish accent so shoot me ;P

1.  
The first time that Jack fell in love, he was sixteen years old. He had been sitting in his first class of the day, idly tapping his pencil on the piece of paper that he was supposed to be taking notes on. English was never a subject that he had particularly enjoyed, especially when his practically prehistoric teacher kept warbling on and on about the poetic beauty behind the structure of ‘Romeo and Juliet’ for what felt like the four-hundredth time within the space of two minutes. It was then that he walked in. The class had fallen silent as they all turned to stare at the newcomer to their closed-in hell, the scrunched up balls of paper stopped flying across the classroom and even the gerbil that the teacher insisted was a hamster stopped zooming around in her wheel to see what all the fuss was about.  
Jack could not help staring at him, his eye instantly being caught by the electric blue hair and awkward stance as he handed a note over to the teacher, wringing his hands in a self-conscious manner as he waited for the elderly man to read through the note with laser precision. He nodded and motioned for the table beside Jack and the boy’s walk over felt as if it lasted a thousand years with the snail pace that he had decided to take on. He slumped down beside Jack, smiling nervously at the Irish teen beside him and muttered a shy  
“Hey… My name’s Robbie.”  
Jack felt his heart trip over itself, his stomach doing very enthusiastic gymnastics as his left eye developed an odd, twitching feeling. He looked towards the teacher, finding the old fossil focused on the board before offering him a hand to shake  
“I’m Sean, but most people call me Jack.”  
The boy, Robbie, shook his hand tentatively and grinned, small, but seemingly genuine  
“Jack seems to suit you.”  
Jack chuckled, the sound catching in his throat as he felt his eye begin to shift and change. He swallowed  
“A lot of people would agree with you. I can be a bit… rambunctious, at times.”  
“Mr. McLoughlin, do you have something to share with the class?”  
Jack turned his head, catching the chastising look of his teacher and returning it with a sheepish shake of the head  
“No, Mr. Lancaster.”  
“Good. Then you should be able to tell me exactly what Romeo did towards the end of the play when he found Juliet apparently dead.”  
…  
Despite getting a set of lines for homework for speaking to Robbie, Jack could not feel any antipathy towards the other boy and set about the task of getting to know him. He found that he had a personality as electric as his hair, his shy grin morphing into a cheeky one that sent a zinging sensation rippling across Jack’s skin. His eye had yet to go back to its normal colour, but after asking his Mother about it she had told him that it was just an old family trait that went as far back as the history of their family was recorded and he no longer felt any worry over it. This changed, however, when he finally had gained the courage to tell the other teen, who had rapidly become his best friend, about that old family tradition. He had everything planned out; he would start it off conversationally, then move into telling him how he felt depending on how he reacted and then, and only then, would he lean in to kiss him once he stuttered out how he felt the same way. This was not what had happened. Not even in the slightest. He had gone bouncing up to Robbie with his usual enthusiasm, nearly tripping and slamming into the locker beside his friend. The blue haired teen had greeted him with a roll of the eyes and a grin, shutting his locker and shrugging his bag back onto his shoulders  
“You’re such a goon.”  
He’d said, and Jack’s stupid little sparrow of a heart quivered in his chest  
“That’s why you love me.” He grinned, before sobering. This was it. “Do you have any time to chat now?”  
Robbie leaned against his locker, looking curious  
“What about?”  
“Just some stuff I need to get off of my…”  
He was cut off by Robbie’s phone ringing, the old-school ‘Peanuts’ ringtone humming away merrily. The other boy held up a finger, pressing the button and taking the call  
“Hey Babe!”  
Jack’s heart plummeted, his lungs feeling as if they were collapsing in on themselves as the world around him dimmed. ‘Babe’? When had that happened. His shoulders slumped and he leaned heavily against the lockers, digesting that piece of information. He had been too late. He bloody knew that he should have told him sooner, but did he? No. Of course he had not, because he was too much of a coward to admit it. He had zoned out so far that he had not noticed Robbie waving a hand in front of his face until it the bell was about to ring. He caught his teasing smile and felt like hurling his breakfast at him  
“Dude, you zoned out.”  
Jack forced a grin, hiding his agony  
“Maybe it was ‘cause I couldn’t be bothered listening to you on the phone with your girlfriend.”  
“Yeah… Look, I was going to tell you about that, man, but with exams and stuff coming up it completely slipped my mind.”  
Everything in Jack was screaming at him to run and cry somewhere, but he did not  
“It’s fine, dude. Just make sure to unslip things like that from your mind next time.”  
He grinned  
“I will. Anyway, what was it that you wanted to tell me?”  
Jack considered just telling him anyway for a brief, mad moment. Of just spilling his guts and telling him everything that he had felt since day one, but he did not. He just shrugged and laughed it off like nothing had happened  
“It’s nothing. I was only going to tell you that I am way better at ‘Pacman’ than you are.”  
…..  
It was in the months after Robbie told him of his girlfriend that the two started drifting apart. He began to spend a lot more time with his girlfriend and when Jack tried to arrange things to at least try and keep Robbie’s friendship, he would break them off in favour of doing things with his new friends. Jack’s eye slowly started fading back to blue, not that Robbie noticed anything at all, because before long Jack was left sitting alone at his English desk listening to his teacher warble on about an unbreakable friendship between two men, one who depended on the other to survive and the other that helped him to it no matter what. 

 

2.  
The second time he fell in love, it was not with a person. It had been a total of two months since his heartbreak over Robbie had faded and Jack had decided to stop wallowing in self pity and go outside for something other than school. There was a young couple that lived across the road from his family home; the pair were newly married from what the chatty blonde woman had told his Mum when they ran into her one morning on the school run and they had just gotten an elderly golden retriever from the shelter that they had so creatively renamed ‘Ór’. It was on that day, lounging around in the long grass with the wind blowing through his now sheared hair that he met the over-exuberant pooch. The dog had somehow managed to escape the house without his owners noticing, although Jack did not have to have much of an imagination to take a guess at what was keeping them so busy that they couldn’t keep an eye on the hound; they were newlyweds after all. He had bounded up to Jack with all of the enthusiasm of an animal half his great age, his golden-brown fur gleaming in the late afternoon October sun as he knocked Jack flat on his back to greet him in the only way that he seemed to know how; with enthusiastic kisses to the face.  
Jack had played with Ór for a good hour or so before the sun began to set, waving goodbye as it slowly dipped behind the dappled leaves of the trees and he took him back home, throwing a rather slobbery stick for the bouncing dog that kept dragging it back to him, never slowing for even a second despite his evident old age. The young woman, who he later learned was called Holly, was relieved to see the retriever and thanked him for taking him home. Jack had guiltily admitted that he had been part of the reason that he had been missing for so long because of his weakness to big brown puppy eyes. She had just laughed though, and told him that he could come back and play with Ór as much as he wanted, because the couple did not always have the time to keep him entertained all day due to work. He had agreed quickly and he went to their house every day to take the dog out for a while, running through the grass with his canine friend trailing behind him.  
It was only a month later that his eye changed colour. He did not even notice it this time and only realised that it had changed when his Mother pointed it out to him. He had ran to the closest mirror only to see that his eye had indeed changed from its normal, clear summer sky blue, to a deep emerald. His eyes had widened comically large and he had grinned to himself, setting out to take his favourite hound out for another lazy, or not so, day out in the fields, throwing sticks and chasing Ór through the nearby woods, being given the run around by flashes of gold in the late November dusting of snow.  
His happiness did not last for long as one day, when he had run over to the house with the childish giddiness that could only come with the rapidly approaching Christmas day, he knocked on the door only to be greeted by a red eyed Holly. Tear tracks stained her cheeks and her face had gone pink and puffy like a large marshmallow and Jack instantly knew that something was wrong. He had been lead inside and guided to Ór’s bed, which had been pushed in front of the fireplace in the hope that it would make him warmer and more comfortable in his last hours. Holly told him that the vet had been called that morning and had told them when he got there that he was simply an old man and despite his good living and plenty of exercise, age was bound to catch up with him at some point. Jack’s world fell apart; his heart cracking and leaving gaping fissures running deep, right to the very core of his heart. He sat with him, gently stroking his fine golden head until he completely closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, his breathing slowing to a complete stop after only fifteen minutes. Jack had cried, kissing his head and leaving the couple to grieve on their own. They did not need him hanging around like a shadow in the corner of their room.  
It took much longer for the green to fade after Ór’s death. The pain lingering in his heart for much longer than it seemed to for the couple, who he stopped talking to almost completely after they got a new dog; a young black and white spaniel with too sad eyes and not enough get up and go. They had said that he could come over and play with their new pet, but he had refused politely, saying that he just did not feel up to it at that moment in time. He never did feel up to it and even when the green started to fade, Ór still held a special place in his heart and Jack had no doubt that he always would.

 

3.  
The third time it happened, he was at his schools prom. He had intended to ask a girl called Rosie to go with him, but he had chickened out at the last minute when he found that he could not approach the group of giggling girls without stuttering and going bright red. She was very pretty, with black hair that was usually tied in a loose braid over her shoulder and dark brown eyes that reminded him of a deer’s eyes they were so soft. She almost always wore a faded orange jumper that hung off of one shoulder slightly and the sleeves came down over her hands in a way that she had to constantly push them up so that her hands were free of their woollen prison. Jack really had intended to ask her, but his excuses of not wanting to embarrass himself and convincing himself that she would not want to go with him anyway, lead him to standing there, alone, in the dance hall whilst all the other teenage boys swung their dates round in time to the lively traditional Irish music. It was only when he decided to get a drink for himself (spiked punch judging by the slightly overpowering scent of alcohol coming off of it) that he saw her standing there, all alone in the corner of a room whilst she watched her rather drunken date swing another girl around on the dance floor. Jack gripped his glass, it was now or never; she was right there, not surrounded by her gang of friends for once and Jack steeled himself as he walked over to her, standing beside her in the hopes that he would get her attention. He did and she smiled at him, tucking a stray lock of black liquorice hair behind her ear as Jack spoke to her  
“Great party, huh?”  
He could have kicked himself. ‘Great party’?! Her date had abandoned her for another girl, how could that be classed as any sort of great? She just kept smiling though, playing with the ribbon tied around the waist of her knee length, lilac dress  
“It’s much better now.”  
Jack blushed, he could feel it heating his face and staining it red everywhere from his cheeks, right to the collar of his shirt. He cleared his throat, offering her a hand and motioning towards the dance floor with the other  
“Would you like to… to dance with me?”  
He tripped over his words clumsily, looking anywhere rather than Rosie because of his fear that she would say ‘No’ and move away to her find her friends, who were most undoubtedly somewhere nearby. He was surprised when she took his hand, her smile turned into a grin that could have put the sun to shame  
“Of course I’d like to… Sean.”  
He had blushed even further at hearing his name coming out of her mouth; sounding melodious and poetic in a way he never thought that is name could sound and he lead her on to the dance floor. They danced together for the rest of the night, taking breaks for drinks and the occasional snack in between because there had been cake put out for the pupils and he was not going to miss that for anything; even dancing with Rosie took a back seat compared to the heavenly delight resting on a silver, or silver foil, platter. She had understood though and when he had found out that she also was in to gaming, he had fallen completely under her spell, his eye turning that now familiar shade of green with the pull of naïve young love. They had shared their first kiss as a couple, and Jack’s first ever kiss although he never did tell her that, under an archway in the small garden at the back of their school, haven sneaked out there for some time away from the bombastic nature that the party had suddenly taken on.  
They dated for near enough four years before they decided to call it quits. He really did love Rosie, the fact that his other eye had not once changed colour in all the time that they were together proved that, but she began to become distant when she finished University and the two eventually decided that their paths in life just were not going in the same direction and they parted as friends. Surprisingly enough, they stayed in touch and even long after the love he had once felt for his sweet Rosie drifted into camaraderie he still wanted to know how she was doing. By the time he had started his channel up, she was engaged to a lovely man named Don and was expecting a baby. He had been invited to the wedding, but he had told her that it was for the best that he did not attend. The last thing that the happy couple needed was Rosie’s ex turning up at the wedding. She had disagreed, of course, but she eventually gave in and sent him pictures instead. He was happy that she was happy and he truly wished the best in life for her.

 

4.  
The fourth time it happened, it happened with a girl that he had met over the internet. He had just been starting up his ‘YouTube’ channel under the persona of ‘Jacksepticeye’ when he had met the Korean in the comments section of another YouTuber’s videos. Her name was Seoyeon and Jack was instantly fascinated by her almost overwhelming intelligence and her knowledge of just about everything that he himself could think of. They chatted on Skype for months and months, getting to know one another as friends before Jack finally bit the bullet and asked if she wanted to be his girlfriend; he did not want a repeat of the Robbie situation ever again, despite that it had been years since that had happened. She had accepted excitedly, inviting him over to South Korea as soon as he could afford the travel costs. He found himself saving for a while; scraping every penny that he could find and almost religiously keeping count of how much more money he needed to even cover the plane ticket. It was not much by any means, but being a college student living on your own was difficult to say the least and his addiction to games and the cost of buying both them and the consol’s took a rather large chunk out of the small pile of figurative gold that he was earning through YouTube. 

He managed it though. In the end, he asked his parents for a small loan that he eventually paid back when he had the money to, just to finally get to meet his online girlfriend face to face and not have the barrier of a screen or half a planet between them even if it was just for a little while. It went as he hoped. He got the plane to South Korea and after a gruelling twelve hour flight he finally, finally, met Seoyeon at the airport. He had thought that she was pretty over Skype, but that was nothing compared to the beauty that he saw before him and it left him blushing like a teenager whilst struggling to find the right words to say to her. She had just smiled at his awkwardness and kissed him on the mouth for the first time with no warning that she was about to do so and it left Jack gaping like a fish at his smirking girlfriend. She had dragged him out of the airport, showing him the sights of where she lived and taking him to eat what she called “real sushi”. He had to admit that it was the best sushi that he had ever tasted in his life and it was at that point, when he was staring into her eyes as she laughed about a joke that her friend had told her the other day, that Jack felt his eye tingle and change. The colour swirling from blue into green yet again and it stopped her in her tracks. She gazed at his eye in fascination, asking why it had just changed colour and he had told her straight; “It’s because I love you.” She had grinned from ear to ear, relaying his words back to him in her own language and deciding that it was time to leave. They had other sights to see after all.

Three years passed in a flash, YouTube beginning to take up more and more of his time and that combined with the distance was what dampened the spark that had once been present in their relationship. He had broken up with her over Skype and she had cried even though she said that she understood that he did not think it was fair on either of them to keep on going like they had been. It had made him feel about two inches tall. She had clicked off of Skype for the final time that night with the promise to keep in touch, although her name was gone from his homepage by morning so he assumed that she no longer wanted to speak to him. He respected her wishes and threw himself into his work, not noticing that his eye was fading until he looked up one day into his camera lens and was met by a pair of blue eyes rather than his once two-toned gaze. 

 

+1  
The fifth and final time that it happened, it was not a quick change, but a gradual, subtle one that had his eye beginning to tinge an ever so slight green around the pupil at first before it began to spread out into a more noticeable difference. He initially noticed it after he first arrived for his month long stint in Los Angeles; the plan was that he would be staying in the spare room of Mark’s apartment and that the pair would do multiple collaborations with each other to the point that their subscribers would be sick of hearing their screaming matches over who was winning or losing some game or another. It was only when he first saw Mark, waiting for him in the airport with a large smile plastered onto his handsome face and a painted neon green sign in the shape of a clover that Jack felt his heart drop through his body to rest into a pathetic heap somewhere at the bottom of his abdomen. Mark had hugged him close after saying hello and Jack could feel the moment that his eye changed, just slightly and pulled back, hoping that Mark had not noticed it. His friend was much more observant than both he and his near enough ten million subscribers gave him credit for and he stared at his eyes, the golden flecked brown flicking between them rapidly  
“I never noticed that you had heterochromia before! That’s awesome!”  
Jack had flushed a dusky pink, his eyes shifting from Mark’s penetrating gaze and he chuckled nervously  
“It comes and goes. Family thing.”  
Mark’s eyes lit up with a mischievous spark and his grin suddenly turned sly  
“Is that a leprechaun trait then? Have you made sure to pack your pot of gold just in case a rainbow appears?”  
And just like that, the tension was snapped and Jack had to roll his eyes and deliver a light and well deserved punch to his friends arm, ignoring the indignant ‘ow’ and wheeling his suitcase past him  
“Come on, you doof. I thought you promised me pointless multiplayer games rather than crappy insults.”  
They had bantered back and forth the entire trip back to Mark’s apartment and things continued on as they always had with the pair until the third week into Jack’s visit, when his eye had turned completely green.

Jack had noticed the colour slowly progressing throughout his stay and despite Mark having mentioned it when he first arrived; he had never brought up the subject again. A fact which Jack was grateful for as he did not think that he could possibly manage to stutter out an explanation as to the actual reason behind the mystery of his shifting eye. It was only on the night that the Irishman and the American shared their first kiss that he finally told him.  
It had started off as a normal day, the pair weaving their way around each other in a pattern that had almost become too familiar to the both of them as they made breakfast and after eating whatever it was they managed to salvage from the pan, they went to the small recording studio that Mark had set up in his flat, tucked away into a neat little corner and the perfect place to record due to its lack of an echo. They recorded their videos for the next day, pushing at each other and attempting to distract one another with stupid little competitive gestures in an attempt to come out on top. Jack won a few and Mark won many, but with all the bravado that Jack displayed about losing to his half-Korean friend, he could not find it within himself to be bitter in any way due to the happiness displayed all over Mark’s face, his smile lighting up his entire features and making him a glowing beacon for all to witness; incandescent in ways that not even the oldest of stars could overcome. It was then that Mark caught him staring and his smile faded slightly as he began to stare back, his lovely eyes scanning Jack’s face with a whimsical expression  
“You know, you never did tell me why your eye is going green. I mean, you told me that it was a family thing and I’m guessing that it somehow relates to your channel, but you never told me how it actually does it.”  
Jack cleared his throat, playing with the buttons on the now off controller in his hands apprehensively. Now or never he guessed  
“It happens when I fall in love. My Mother has it too, y’know? Although hers hasn’t changed since she met my Father…”  
He saw Mark’s expression and trailed off, taking in the, what could only be described as crestfallen look that had taken root on his face  
“Oh…” Mark looked away, fiddling with the throw on the couch “What’s the lucky lady’s name?”  
Jack could not believe it. The look on his face, the clear unhappiness in that voice that had dogged his dreams for so long; it could only point to one thing, right? Or was it just wishful thinking on Jack’s behalf? He would not know if he did not find out for himself  
“He is great. He’s got a voice to die for, hair that looks as if he’s just rolled out of bed half the time and a nice set of plus 1 biceps going on.”  
Jack held his breath and waited for the other to catch on, his heart screaming to a halt when Mark realised that he was talking about him and caught his gaze. Jack released the breath when Mark moved closer, taking his time in case he had read the situation wrong, but when Jack did not pull away; he closed the gap and pressed their lips together firmly, just a chaste touch of the lips that Jack was having none of and he pulled Mark more firmly against him, opening his mouth and inviting Mark inside. They stayed there for most of the day, just enjoying each other’s company as well as other things.

Nearly forty years, Jack sat at the window looking out at the rain. Two-toned eyes taking in the sight of the gentle patter of the warm summer rain coming down from the heaven’s to bless them with its presence. Mark came up behind him, wrapping his arms around him and linking their hands, the twin silver bands resting on their appropriate fingers clinking softly. Mark kissed his cheek and watched the rain with him, not saying a word and Jack sighed, settling back into his Husband’s gentle hold. This was where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Ór is the Irish word for Gold... If it's not right it's Google's fault :D  
> Also, this work is unbetad, so do feel free to tell me if you spot anything that I missed ;)  
> I am also open to prompts for future one-shots, so if you have one please ask away :P


End file.
